Some Love Stories Never End
by crazeeaboutmyman
Summary: Harkens back to 2006 - After one night together Jason and Elizabeth have to deal with the fallout. This is something I wrote a long time ago and posted on my own Fanfic Site.
1. Chapter 1

"I need you."

The bruise on her cheek stood out on her pale ivory skin as it shimmered in the moonlight coming form the open terrace doors.

Jason moved aside without a word and allowed his visitor to the penthouse. He watched silently as she made her way through the penthouse.

"What happened?"

The sound of his voice echoing throughout the empty penthouse made her pause. Slowly she turned and gave him a sad, watery smile.

Jason rubbed his hands over his tired face and glanced at the clock on the wall to check the time. 2:45 am.

Jason made his way out to the terrace. Silently he came up behind her where she stood leaning against the railing, staring up at the stars. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he wrapped his arms around her middle. Sighing she leaned back into his strong embrace. Comforted by the feeling of his strong muscular chest against her back.

He brushed the hair back from her face and lightly feathered his lips against her neck. He then moved his lips so that they were hovering right by her ear and whispered, "It was Lucky, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth made a sound that could only be described as a whimper. She tried to pull out of Jason embrace when he tightened his grip and refused to let go she let out a sob. "Let go."

Jason released Elizabeth instantly as if he were burned by her touch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Crying Elizabeth shook her head and wrapped her arms around her waist. "No you didn't scare me."

Jason carefully pulled Elizabeth to him and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. After a few minutes he lead her back into the penthouse and sat her on the couch.

By the time Jason returned from the kitchen to get a bottle of water Elizabeth dried her tears.

Jason watched as she took a few small sips of water. Once she replaced the cap on the bottle he lightly ran his fingertips over the bruise that marred her smooth face.

"Lucky did this to you didn't he?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just slowly nodded her head.

"Son of a bitch." Jason rose from the couch and starter to pace the room. He ran his hands through the spikes of his hair. "The little fucker's gonna die."

Jason marched over to his desk and took his gun out of the drawer. He made a move to to the open door when a hand reached past him to prevent him from opening the door.

"Jason stop."

Jason whirled around to face her. "How the hell can you still stand there and defend him? After everything he has done how can you still stand there and tell me that you still love him?"

"Jason you have to listen to me please."

Elizabeth's gentle plea pierced Jason's heart. He couldn't believe after all this she would continue to defend Lucky.

Elizabeth intertwined their fingers and led him to the couch. Obediantly Jason followed her.

Once Jason was seated on the couch next to her she framed his face in her hands. Gently she placed a kiss to his lips. "I'm not sure I should go back to Lucky or leave him."

"Because he hit you."

Tilting her head to the side slightly she gave him a sad smile. "That's part of the reason, but not all of it. I care for you so much Jason as a friend and more than a friend, and no matter what happens I want you to know and remember that.:

All Jason could do was nod.

Elizabeth leaned her forehead against Jason's and whispered, "I'm pregnant and I don't know if you or Lucky is the father."

Jason's breath caught in his throat. Pregnant? A baby? A child that could be could very well be his?

When Jason finally spoke it was not the words that Elizabeth had expected. "Does Lucky know?"

"I didn't tell him at first but he found the test. He's knows I'm pregnant."

"He thinks the baby's his doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then why did he hit you?"

"He's going through a rough time with withdrawls and I made him angry at the wrong time. He apologized and said he didn't mean to. I should have known better"

"You have to leave him you know."

Tears started down Elizabeth's face. "I know but I can't mess up his recovery. He's worked so hard to get clean. If he thinks this baby is his then he'll stay clean.'

"What if the baby is mine?"

"I don't know," came the whispered response, "but for now I am just going to be the perfect wife."

"Elizabeth…"

She stood up abruptly. "I should go." She started for the door but before she could reach it Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her into a crushing hug against his chest.

"If he hurts you again I want you to come to me day or night." Jason brushed his lips against her temple. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you and this baby."

Elizabeth pulled away and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "I know."

"Then don't shut me out."

"I won't." She pressed a deep lingering kiss to Jason's lips.

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you will."

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Jason groaned at the sound of the ringing phone as he rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. He reached over and picked up the phone. "Morgan."

"Jason, it's Dr. Lee from General Hospital."

The sound of the female doctor's voice made him sit straight up in bed, the sheet pooling around his waist. "What's wrong?"

There was a slight hesitation on the other end of the phone. "It's Elizabeth. She was brought into the ER an hour ago."

"How bad is it?"

"You should get down here now."

"I'll be right there." Jason hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damnit."

Jason grabbed his jeans and pulled them over his boxer briefs. He grabbed the first t-shirt that he found and tossed it on. He thundered down the stairs and pulled on his boots, grabbed his leather jacket and keys before he rushed out the door.

On the ride to the hospital Jason's mind drifted back the week before when Dr. Lee had confirmed what he and Elizabeth had already known in their hearts. They were going to be parents, together.

_"Are you nervous?"_

_Elizabeth looked up and met Jason's blue eyes. "A little. You?"_

_"Nah."_

_Elizabeth gave him a skeptical look. "Please. Not even you can be so cool and calm in this situation."_

_Jason shrugged. "Why not?"_

_"Because this could change the rest of your life."_

_"My life changed the moment I met you."_

_Elizabeth blushed. "You know what I mean. This is big Jason. In the next five minutes you are going to find out if you are going to be a father or not."_

_"Well I can't be a mother."_

_"Jason." Elizabeth slapped his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Did you just make a joke."_

_"Why does everyone always seem so surprised?"_

_"Haha." Elizabeth lamented as Jason leaned in and kissed her smiling lips._

_"So was it for the better?"_

_"Was what for the better?"_

_"The change in your life when I came into it, was it for the better?"_

_"Most definitely."_

_"Hey kids sorry I'm late." Dr. Lee entered the examine room where Jason and Elizabeth had been waiting._

_Elizabeth looked at Jason then her friend nervously. "Well? What did the test say?"_

_Kelly Lee consulted the folder she held in her hands. She looked at the couple sitting in front of her and her face broke into a smile. "Congratulations. Jason you're going to be a father."_

As soon as the elevator doors slid open Jason broke into a run. He raced to the ER and quickly spotted Dr. Lee. "Where is she?"

"They already move her into a room upstairs. I waited down her so that I could talk to you privately." When Jason gave her a look she quickly added. "Elizabeth told me yesterday that you were planning to wait to tell everyone the paternity."

Jason nodded. "How is she?"

"There is extensive bruising and some superficial cuts. She's also suffering from a concussion. She was awake when she was brought into the ER but then she lost consciousness and she hasn't woken up yet."

"And the baby?"

Dr. Lee gave Jason a small smile. "So far everything looks good. Elizabeth managed to do a good job protecting her baby."

Jason let out a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

Dr. Lee shrugged. "No one's sure. Emily was the one who found her and she called an ambulance." Dr. Lee hesitated. "One of the nurses asked Elizabeth if she wanted her to call Lucky and Elizabeth freaked out. She was begging us not to call him when she lost consciousness."

"Son of a bitch!"

Dr. Lee looked down at her watch and then at Jason. "I know you probably want to look into this but visiting hours are over in five minutes. I'll make sure everyone leaves and then you can stay the night with Elizabeth."

Jason nodded. "Thank you."

"Just give me ten minutes." Dr. Lee grabbed her chart and started to walk away but then stopped. "I want to see Elizabeth happy and I know that you make her happy." With that said she quickly walked away.

Jason stepped into the hospital room and let the door shut softly behind him. Elizabeth lay in the middle of the hospital bed. He couldn't believe how small and frail she looked.

As he moved closer, Jason was able to make out the bruises on her face and arms. Her lip was split and her right eye was slightly swollen. He took a deep breath and tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Hey." Jason said as he pulled up a stool and sat down. He picked up her hand and pressed his lips to it. He softly brushed the hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry Elizabeth. I swore to you that I would be there and protect both you and the baby."

Tears welled up in his eyes but they didn't fall. "I failed you. For the first time I made you a promise that I couldn't keep. This is ally my fault, as soon as we knew this baby was mine I should have gotten you out of there."

Jason rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "I spoke to Dr. Lee and she said that you are going to be okay. Both of you. All you have to do is wake up."

He absently ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you and I swear that I'm never going to leave. I'll always be here for you." He placed a kiss to her forehead and watched her sleep through the night.

As the morning sun started to peak through the window shade Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes. "Jason?"

"Hey, you finally decided to wake up."

Elizabeth struggled to sit up. "Jason how's the baby?"

Jason helped her sit up. "The baby's fine. She's gonna be just fine. I want to know how you are. What happened?"

"Lucky knows. Sam found out somehow and went straight to Lucky and told him everything. He was waiting for me when I got home." Tears started spilling down her cheeks. "He was so angry. He started taking his pills again."

Jason gathered Elizabeth into his arms and let her cry. "He was so angry. He said he was going to hurt our baby. He wants to kill our baby."

Jason pulled back and cupped her face with her hands. "Lucky is never going to get any where near you or our little girl ever again."

Jason kissed her. "I love you Elizabeth."

"I love you Jason."

Jason settled on the bed next to Elizabeth and she turned to him. "Do you really think were going to have a girl? With your blonde hair and blue eyes?"

Jason played with a strand of her hair. "Only if she has your curls."

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jason will you read to me?"

It was just after midnight and Jason looked up from where he was sitting on the couch going over coffee contracts and turned toward the stairs.

Standing at the bottom was Elizabeth in her pajama pants and camisole. Her hair was tousled from sleep. The telltale baby bump was barely showing underneath her camisole but Jason knew that in the next month it would be obvious to everyone that Elizabeth was pregnant. With his baby.

"Can't sleep?"

Elizabeth shook her head and went to join Jason on the couch as he tossed aside the contracts he was working on. When he opened his arms she proceeded to crawl onto his lap. "You know I don't sleep well when you're not with me." She whispered.

They sat like that way for a few minutes while Jason smoothed his hand up and down her back. He could feel the tension in her shoulders. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

Quietly Elizabeth nodded.

Jason wrapped his arms around her to pull her into a tighter embrace. "Lucky isn't coming anywhere near you or our baby ever again. I swear to you that I won't let that happen."

Elizabeth brushed a single tear from her eye. "I know. And I trust you."

Softly their lips met. "Will you read me a story now?"

Elizabeth felt Jason's chest rumble as he chuckled while gathering her up in his arms. Barely showing she still felt like a feather in his arms.

When they reached the top of the stairs Jason took her into their room. He placed her on the bed and she scooted over to make room for him.

"Italy or Uzbekistan?'

Elizabeth tapped a perfectly manicured finger against her chin and pretended to thing long and hard about her answer. "Italy."

Jason grabbed the travel book and cuddled with her on the bed. After only 20 minutes of reading her heard her breathing even out and he knew that she was asleep.

Quietly Jason closed the book, not bothering to mark the spot where he had ended. They had read the book together so many times anyways. Elizabeth said that she liked falling asleep to the sound of Jason's steady voice and he liked the fact that he was not only reading to her but their little girl.

As Jason watched her sleep he couldn't help but feel anger rise inside of him when he remembered that Lucky was the reason she couldn't sleep without nightmares in the first place. It had been a month since Elizabeth had been in the hospital because of Lucky and she was still full of fear.

He clenched his fist in anger as he recalled their run-in with Lucky at Kelly's.

_I'll be inside." Elizabeth mouthed to Jason. He nodded while he continued with his phone conversation. He turned to face the courtyard as Elizabeth headed inside._

_Elizabeth started towards the door of the diner when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, spinning her around._

_Started, Elizabeth let out a gasp, stumbled, and fell to the ground. _

_"You little whore."_

_Jason heard Elizabeth gasped and the voice and whipped his head around. "Son of a bitch."_

_Lucky was standing above Elizabeth who was flinching as if waiting for the blows that she knew Lucky could inflict._

_Jason dropped his phone and grabbed Lucky by the lapels of his jacket. Roughly her shoved Lucky against the brick wall and placed his arm over his throat. 2.2 pounds of pressure would be all that it would take._

_Jason glanced over his shoulder to see how Elizabeth was. He watched as she unsteadily got to her feet. _

_Elizabeth pushed her hair out of her face and felt the tears rising to the surface. Slowly the world spun around her. "Jason."_

_"Go wait inside for me."_

_Dearing the tone of his voice she knew better than to argue. Shakily she made her way into the diner._

_Once Jason was sure that Elizabeth was safely inside he turned his attention back to Lucky. "I could have sworn that I told you to stay away form her."_

_Lucky smirked and managed to gasp out, "No one tells me what to do Morgan."_

_Jason shoved Lucky a little harder into the wall stay the hell away from her. _

_Jason released him and Lucky fell to the ground. He turned to go into the diner when Lucky attacked him from behind. He managed to free himself from Lucky's grasp and proceeded to tackle him._

_The force of Jason's tackle caused both men to fall into one of the outdoor tables. Under their weight in collapsed. They fought on the ground until Jason got the upper hand. He stood up and found his cell phone._

_"Stay down Lucky." He ordered as he dialed a number. "Yeah I need you to do me a favor. Come down to Kelly's and take Elizabeth home. I have something that I need to take care of."_

Jason shook his head washing away the memory as well as his anger. He turned his attention to the brunette that was peacefully slumbering next to him. He rose from the bed and removed his jeans and t-shirt leaving himself clad in nothing but his boxer briefs. Then he made his way to the bed and slowly, as not to wake Elizabeth, he knelt and moved his face so that it was near her stomach.

"Hey little one. It's your dad. I hope you know how much you are loved by both your mom and by me. And I promise that nothing will ever happen to either one of you." Jason placed a whisper of a kiss on Elizabeth's stomach before crawling under the covers next to her.

He gathered her in his arms and placed a kiss to the crown of her head. "I love you Elizabeth."


	4. Chapter 4

"So which one do you like better? The yellow or the pink?" Elizabeth turned her attention from the paint chips to Jason. "I really like the pink but the yellow is a more gender neutral color."

"I thought we both agreed that we thought we were having a girl?" When Elizabeth nodded her continued, "So why do we need a gender neutral color?"

Elizabeth sighed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "I know. I really do think it's a girl. I just want to be prepared." She rested her hand on her 9-month pregnant belly.

Jason closed the space between him and Elizabeth and placed his hand on her hips. "You know there is an easy way we can solve this."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Uh-uh. Nope, we are not finding out the sex of the baby until we have her in our arms. Besides, it's gonna be a girl anyways."

"Then why go for the gender-neutral color?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Now you are just being difficult."

Jason chuckled, "Yeah but I got you to make a decision."

Elizabeth started to argue but Jason swallowed her protests with his lips. After a few moments he ended the kiss. "No more arguing."

"I wasn't gonna argue."

Jason gave he the look.

"Okay, maybe just a little." She gave Jason a smirk. "How about no more talking at all." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Just as Jason was deepening the kiss his cell phone rang.

"Noooo," Elizabeth said against Jason's lips.

"Sorry I've got to get this." He gave an apologetic smile as he flipped open his phone. "Morgan."

Elizabeth let out a sign a turned her head to the side, her hair falling slightly out of her messy ponytail. She focused her attention back to the paint chips. Damn him. Why'd he always have to be right?

"Fuck." Elizabeth turned her head at the sound of Jason's outburst. "How bad were we hit? Christ Sonny." Instantly she knew whatever happened was not good. The question what how bad was it. She waited for him to hang up the phone. When he did he let out a weary sigh. Shit, this wasn't good.

"Elizabeth,"

"When do you leave?" Elizabeth interrupted him, her voice breaking on the last word of here question.

"I have to."

"When do you leave?" She asked more forcefully.

Jason cleared his throat, "Within the hour."

"I have to go to the paint store. Have a wonderful trip." Elizabeth brushed passed him and grabbed her coat and purse. Without bothering to put on either one she headed for the door.

"Elizabeth," Jason caught her arm before she reached the door. He turned her around and pulled her to his chest. She resisted at first but then let herself sink into his embrace. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks soaking into her shirt.

Jason fisted his hand in hair while the other one rubbed up and down her back. "Shhh, it will be ok. Everything will be fine."

Elizabeth shook her head on his chest and then pulled away. "You promised Jason. You said that you would be here."

"It's just for a few days."

"How dangerous?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"HOW dangerous?"

"Elizabeth please,"

Elizabeth stepped completely out of his embrace. "You said that you were going to let Johnny and Francis take care of the dangerous stuff. You promised you'd be here, alive and well, when the baby comes."

"And I will be."

Elizabeth pointed her finger in Jason's direction. "You can't say that. The only way you can say that is if you don't go."

Jason took a step towards Elizabeth. "I have to go. No one else can handle the problem."

"That's not true!" Elizabeth burst out. "That's just what your super-hero complex is telling you."

Elizabeth regretted the words the minute they exited her mouth. Jason recoiled as if she had slapped him.

"Jason I didn't mean it."

"I have to go pack." Jason turned and bounded up the stairs without sparing another look in her direction.

Elizabeth sat in a corner on the couch with her knees pulled up as far as her pregnant belly would allow. Her head dropped into her hands and she tried to hold the tears in. Upstairs she could hear Jason moving around, slamming dresser drawers.

Less than 5 minutes later he came pounding down the stairs. He dropped his bag by the door and put on his black leather jacket. Finally he turned to face Elizabeth sitting on the couch.

Slowly he walked towards he and once he stood in front of her he knelt down. Gently he lifted her chin with his finger. When he was able to look into her watery blue eyes he saw pain, hurt, and fear. But he also saw love.

"I swear to you that I will be back, safely, before our little girl decides to be born. I love you." He placed a tender kiss to her forehead and held them there longer than he normally would.

Finally he broke away and quickly strolled to the door. He picked up his bag and opened then door before pausing. Then, without looking back he walked through the door.

As the door clicked shut Elizabeth allowed the tears to flow. Her shoulders shook as sobs wracked through her body. After awhile the tears subsided. Gently Elizabeth rubbed her hands over her stomach. "Don't worry little girl, you're daddy many be stubborn but he's strong."


	5. Chapter 5

"Francis where is she?" Jason skidded to a stop in front of the burly guard who was standing in the waiting room.

The guard placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Calm down man."

Jason let out a growl. "Don't tell me to calm the fuck down. Now tell me where the hell Elizabeth is!"

"Jason."

At the sound of Dr. Kelly Lee's voice Jason turned. "Where is she?"

"Right now she's in room 616 but we'll be moving her into labor and delivery."

"Is she alright?"

Despite the desperation in his voice, Dr. Lee only offered a small smile as reassurance. "She's been asking for you."

With a short curt thank you, he continued his journey down the hallway. Once he reached room 616 he paused outside the door. He took a moment to run his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

The moment he had stepped off the plane had to have been the most heart-stopping moment of his life. Johnny had been standing next to the limo waiting for him when the plane had landed. Before the guard had spoken Jason had known that something was wrong.

_Jason grabbed his duffle and swung it over his shoulder before exiting the door of the plane._

_"Have a good day Mr. Morgan."_

_He nodded towards the stewardess. She had been so happy the entire flight. Sonny really needed to hire people who were less… perky. Yeah, perky fit perfectly._

_Still pondering how one person could be so happy all the time he made his way towards the waiting limo._

_Halfway there his stride faltered. Johnny was waiting for him and something about the other man's demeanor made him take pause. Suddenly Jason couldn't breathe. It felt as though there was a fifty-pound weight sitting squarely on the center of his chest._

_He tried to submerge the panic rising deep inside of him but couldn't manage the task. Finally he reached the guard._

_"Jason."_

_No, no, no, no. The voice in the back of Jason's head was screaming. He tried to fight the fog and was brought back to the present by the feel of Johnny's hand on his arm. _

_"Jason, man, we have to go. The driver is waiting to take us straight to the hospital. _

_Jason nodded and allowed Johnny to take his duffle bag to put in the drunk. As he climbed into the waiting car it was as his limbs were being slowed by quicksand. This felt so much worse then when he had gotten a phone call about Elizabeth before._

_Johnny climbed into the vehicle behind him and the driver took off. Most of the ride to the hospital was silent. Finally Jason felt the need to break the silence._

_"What happened?'_

_"I'm not sure. She said that she was feeling some sharp pains in her abdomen and then she was doubled over. And, and there was blood, a lot of blood. We rushed her straight to the hospital._

_Oh god. Jason tried to stop the tears from welling in his eyes. This was all his fault._

"You can't help Elizabeth if you don't walk through the door."

The sound of his best friend's voice broke him from his thoughts. Without turning he replied. "What do you care? You don't even like her anyway."

"It doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be here to support you."

The tenderness of Carly's voice caused him to turn to look at her. She gave a shy smile and placed a tentative hand on the crook of his arm. "You need someone and so I'm here to be that one."

"Thank you Carly. I needed to know that you support me." He wrapped her into a hug.

"Anytime." She stepped away and straightened her blouse. "Now go in there and give little miss muffin some of your support."

Jason opened the door to the hospital room and let it gently shut behind him. At the sound of his boots on the polished hospital floor the brunette lying in the bed opened her eyes. Jason paused, "Hey, I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope, just waiting."

Jason quickly covered the distance between him and the woman he loved. "How are you doing?"

Tears pooled in Elizabeth's eyes. "I'm so scared Jason. This is supposed to be happening. Not to us."

Jason wrapped her in his arms. "Shhh. It's gonna be alright. They're going to take you into the delivery room and tonight we're going to become parents. And then in a few days we're gonna take our beautiful little girl home."

Elizabeth snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I'm still scared. This is all happening so fast"

Jason tilted her chin up so that he could look into her deep blue eyes. "Just breathe and remember what I told you."

A small smile graced Elizabeth's lips. "In life things happen fast but you've got to live through them slow."

He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Exactly."

They sat there together in silence for a few moments before Jason spoke again. "Marry me," he whispered.

Elizabeth looked up at him and Jason looked down at her. "Are you serious?"

He didn't speak. All he could do was nod.

"Yes," she whispered back. "I want nothing more than to become your wife."

Just as he leaned to give his fiancé a kiss the door to her hospital room opened and Dr. Lee stuck her head into the room. "Sorry to interrupt but we're ready to take Elizabeth in."

"Okay." Jason turned back to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting for you so we can meet our little girl together okay."

Elizabeth nodded as an odd feeling washed over her. Involuntarily she shuddered.

"You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded again. "Yeah, I'm just nervous."

Jason stood up and gave her one last kiss. "See you later."

"I love you Jason."

"I love you, too." Jason watched as the nurses wheeled Elizabeth out of the room. Now all that was left was to wait.

Jason entered the waiting room and found not only Carly there but Emily and Nikolas as well. He took a seat on the uncomfortable couch and his sister sat next to him. She didn't say anything just put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

The group of four sat in silence as time passed. As the clock rounded a half hour Jason started to worry. A c-section couldn't possible take this long. When Carly had Michael it had only taken 10 minutes before someone had come and talked to him.

As the hour mark passed Jason was in a full out panic. He started pacing in the waiting room and the other three could do nothing but sit and watch.

"Jason." He turned and looked at the doctor. As soon as he did he knew.

"No. Oh God no." Slowly he crumbled to the floor.

Dr. Lee's bottom lip trembled. "I'm sorry Jason."


	6. Chapter 6

For the first two weeks after Elizabeth Webber died during childbirth Jason Morgan locked himself in his penthouse and refused to let anyone enter. The one and only time he left was to say goodbye to his one true love.

For two straight weeks he sat in the dark and drank tequila until he was so drunk he couldn't even hit the cue ball on the pool table.

After the first week he had seriously considered leaving Port Charles and heading for Italy, the only place he was sure that he would find her again. Unfortunately the thought of seeing the light in Italy without her ripped at his heart so bad he could barely breathe. The thought of doing anything without her ripped out his heart.

Including the thought of raising their daughter alone.

The day that their daughter was released from the hospital he had Carly pick her up and take the little girl back to her house. The only time that he had seen her was at the hospital, minutes after she was born, when he took her in to say goodbye to her mother. The mother that should would never get to know.

Carly told Jason it was fine and that she would take care of his baby girl until he was ready, just like he had for Michael. Unfortunately that didn't stop her from trying to get him to go see her everyday. She didn't seem to get that the little girl had Elizabeth's eyes and every time he saw them he couldn't get her face out of his head. The only way to make it go away was to drink himself into a stupor and obviously he couldn't do that and be a father at the same time.

Fourteen long days after Elizabeth Webber died Jason Morgan awoke from his stupor. He realized that this wasn't what Elizabeth would have wanted for him or their little girl. Their little Lila Elizabeth Morgan.

_Carly couldn't hide her surprise at the sight of Jason standing on the other side of her door. "Jason?"_

_"I came to get my daughter." His voice sounded like sandpaper, rough from too much alcohol and not enough use._

_Tears pooled at the corners of Carly's eyes. She moved aside to allow Jason into her home. Quickly she brushed the tears away. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

_Slowly Jason nodded. "This is what Elizabeth would have wanted. She'd want me taking care of our little girl."_

_Carly gave Jason a smile sad smile. "I can only imagine what she would say if she knew that I was taking care of Lila."_

_For a brief moment Carly saw a flash of the old Jason. A boyish smile graced his lips and his bright blue eyes lit up. As quickly as it came it disappeared._

_"She never hated you ya know. She actually respected you."_

_Carly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Please, little miss muffin never liked me. I was always big bad Carly."_

_"You might never believe this but you two are actually quite a bit alike."_

_"You're kidding me."_

_Jason shook his head. "I don't kid. I even told her once about how alike you two are."_

_Carly put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow at him. "And how are we alike. Name one thing."_

_He paused only a moment. "You'd both do anything for your kids. You'd do anything to make them happy and keep them safe. If you had to you'd… you'd die for them." The last sentence barely came out as a whisper._

_Carly's tears came again. "Oh Jase." _

_She opened her arms and he willingly stepped into them. She held him as he cried for the first time since he had left the hospital. Since Elizabeth had left him._

_After a few minutes Jason pulled away and rubbed his hands over his face. "Sorry. I shouldn't have,"_

_Carly vehemently shook her head. "No, don't do that Jason. Don't apologize for feeling."_

_"But you didn't even like her."_

_She took a step closer. "I don't care. That's not what matters. Remember what I told you in the hospital?"_

_Jason nodded._

_"I meant every word. You're my best friend Jason and not matter what I am going to be here supporting your every step of the way."_

_"Thank you Carly."_

_"That's what best friends are for. Now why don't you take a seat and I'll go get your daughter so you can take her home where she belongs." She turned and started up the stairs._

_Jason sat on the couch and looked around. Then he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck as Carly announced, "Here she is."_

_Jason stood and took Lila from Carly. She had been sleeping but as Jason settled her into his arms she yawned and opened her eyes. Suddenly he was staring into the deep blue eyes of Elizabeth Webber. "Hey there baby girl."_

The sound of Lila's cry tore Jason's attention from the balcony doors of his penthouse. He waited a minute to see if she would quiet herself down before going over to where she was sleeping in a bassinet.

When her second cry became louder he smiled and made his way over to where she was sleeping.

"Hey baby girl." He bent over and picked up his daughter. As soon as she felt the warmth of her father's embrace she quickly quieted down. Lila was going to be a daddy's girl. That was a given.

He stood there a moment rocking her and making sure that her tears dried before moving back over to the balcony with Lila in his arms.

The first month after he went and picked up Lila from Carly's was the hardest but eventually it got easier. Slowly but surely Jason was putting his life back together. It didn't hurt as much to look into Lila's eyes anymore and he realized that it was actually a blessing, Lila having her mother's eyes. Now he would always have her with him.

Shifting Lila in his arms so that she could see out the glass doors Jason pointed out towards the open water. "See that there. That big white ship? You're mom wanted one of those once. She wanted to sail the Mediterranean."

Lila gurgled and wiggled in Jason's arms.

Jason let out a chuckle. "Okay you win. Where did we leave off? Oh yeah. The first Christmas that you're mom and I spent together she brought the smallest tree you could ever imagine back to her studio. We spent the afternoon making paper chains to decorate it…"

**The End**


End file.
